How To Destroy: Her
by Aqua279
Summary: One-shot. Will have a sequel. Slight Fax. A little...strange. Oh well. Hope you like! Lots of strength- Izzy Evans


How To Destroy: Her

Fang POV

"Fang, just calm down. We're not doing anything to them. They are all perfectly safe. You've only been in here for a few days."

"Yes, I'll trust you- when the apocalypse comes." I snarled, rolling my eyes. The whitecoat was not Jeb or anyone I knew. It was someone completely different. They seemed to be enjoying my aggravation. They put me in a _library. _Then left me here for _three conscious hours._ I was mad. I didn't like any of the books. I have a temper. They didn't let me out.

I claim all damage done to these books and the walls.

"Come, now, we've just got one experiment. You are free to go after that."

"Did what I said a second ago not register?" I barked. I don't remember getting here. I remember talking to Max. I remember falling asleep. I remember Max screaming. I remember waking up here.

"Yeah, It did. I don't care- obviously. I have been having a hell of a day- and I don't want to deal with a little, bratty, back talking experiment like you because you think _you've_ been having a bad day." She snarled. "Now, listen Big Bird, I'm not in the mood to deal with you. They sent me here to take you, and to tell you that we didn't even take your little birds, but you aren't listening. NOW COME ON!" She was red in the face, and the clip board she was holding had snapped in two.

"Why didn't you take the others?" I asked hesitantly, eyeing her for possible dangers.

"We don't need them. We need Maximum to get the message we're sending. But you aren't exactly helping."

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?"

"You don't have to. We just want to show you something. Come here." She reached for my arm. I yanked it away, eyes swiveling around and looking for a needle. None. I looked behind me. Just as I expected a male whitecoat was behind me, holding a needle. I gave him a sinister smirk and knocked it from his hands, but before I could actually do anything, I heard a thud, then I fell to the ground.

"Took you long enough, Cassie." She hit me behind my neck. I was out. Damn it.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Alright, Fang, open your eyes." I kept them closed. "We know you're awake- your heart beat changed." I sighed and opened my eyes, glaring hard.

"Good. Now, we're only going to stick you with one needle, and after that, you're going to see something."Great, they're making me delusional now."It's going to put you in a false comatose state." Yay. "And you're going to see what life would be like for Experiment Maximum if…if she'd never met you." The woman who was speaking to me now looked actually regretful.

"Really? Well that's great!" I said, my face still angry.

"That's not great at all." The woman looked into my eyes and seemed to be searching for something. Whatever she was looking for, I doubt she found it. "Alright, let's get this over with." She came towards me with a needle. Years of experimentation rushed to me, which made me tense up as the needle headed towards me. My breathing was irregular. I let my face clear, and I'm pretty sure that my face was impassive-something I was a little proud of myself for. I didn't even feel the needle enter my skin. I was out as soon as she got too close.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Then suddenly I was awake. I couldn't move, which made me nervous. But then I saw Max. She was fine, walking down the side of the street with a messenger-like purse over her shoulders. She was wearing normal clothes. She didn't have wings. Her face was clean, hair brushed. She was wearing black shorts that reached her knees, a tight Poison t-shirt. I wanted to smile at the sight of her, until I realized that she was going to meet someone. That someone looked like…what was his name? Sam? _

"_Hey, Jordon." She said, smirking. He smiled back and grabbed her hand._

"_Hi, Danny. What's up?"_

_"Nothing, just…I feel like today is gonna be great!" She said, happy. I was confused._

_"Let's go meet everyone, kay?"_

"_Are they waiting at the house?"_

_"Yeah, everyone is, even James." Max nodded, then tied her hair up. As she walked past a small home, I noticed someone sitting on the porch, watching. I felt shock when I realized it was…me. But I didn't go up to her. "Jordon" and Max arrived at a house that seemed to be built just for teenagers- seeing as it was completely filled with stereos and speakers and basically every piece of technology that you could want. _

_"Hey, we're here!" Max yelled. A little girl went running up to her, hugging her around her knees. The girl had curly blond hair, and big blue, irresistible eyes. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white t-shirt. Angel. I was wondering, at that moment, what the whitecoats were trying to prove. I mean, I kind of figured that if she was never experimented on, her life would be normal. The only thing I didn't get was why she knew the rest of the flock and…not…me. Conceited much? Oh well. She's my friend. I'm allowed to wonder._

_"Hey, Tabby." She said, ruffling Angels hair. "Where's your brother?" _

_"He's coming. Him and James were playing with the computers again." She said. _

_"Right. Well what about Kayla?" At that moment, Nudge came out of nowhere, hugging Max. _

_"I'm right here, Danny. What's up?"_

_"Just bored. Let's find something to do." Max said, leaning on Jordon. My eyes narrowed. _

"_We can go to the skating rink. I mean, there's nothing else to do. OR the ice skating rink. That's always fun." Nudge laughed. Angel smiled. _

_"Yeah let's go ice skating! Please, Danny?" Max bit her lip in a way that always meant she was debating. _

_"Maybe…First go call your parents. I mean, they should know where you are." Angel giggled._

_"They trust you, Danny. They like you, a lot." Then she waked away and grabbed a phone. Gazzy came running down the stairs, his eyes filled with tears. To my surprise, he grabbed onto Jordon's legs. _

_"I'm sorry! We didn't mean to break it!" He cried, tears washing his face. I instantly felt protective of him, but I still couldn't move. Iggy came downstairs, hair messy, eyes…green??_

"_Calm down, Mikey, I'm sure James would love to explain what happened." Max said soothingly, going up to Iggy. Jordon was holding Gazzy, soothing him. Angel was laughing with Nudge. "James, what did you guys do?" Max demanded, hands on her hips. Iggy smirked and grabbed her chin._

_"We broke the laptop." Then he took off running. Gazzy ran, too, following Iggy._

"_GUYS!! How many times do I have to tell you NOT TO EXPERIMENT YOUR CREATIONS WITH THE LAPTOP!!" Max yelled, nose scrunching up. Jordon put a hand on her arm, giving her a 'calm down' look. I would know. That's MY look. _

_"It's fine. My parents can buy a new one, Danny. It's okay." He said._

"_But that doesn't give them the right to kill your stuff, because your parents can afford a new one. I get that you're rich, it's just…still. They need to learn." She paused. "Ya hear that James?! I'm calling your mother!" She yelled, a smile lighting up her face. _

_I guess it was an hour later, according to the clock on their wall, but it felt like five seconds to me. They were all lined up in front of Jordon and Max. Max was passing out what looked like cell phones. _

_"Stay in touch. Stay with each other. I have to pick up Jay and Lana okay? That'll make eight of us. So stay in your group. James you'll take Mikey and Jay. Lana will go with Kayla. Tabby will go with me and Jordon. Any questions?" Max demanded, fingering the blue cell phone she was holding. _

_"No, Danny." Nudge sighed. _

"_Good, let's go." She grabbed Jordon's hand and kissed his cheek. I narrowed my eyes- then I realized I could narrow my eyes! I tried moving my hands, but it wasn't working. _

_They were at the ice skating rink, and Max was helping Angel buckle her shoes. A little boy that looked to be about seven years old walked up to her, giving her a hug from the side. _

_"What's up, Jay?" She asked, looking at him. _

"_Mikey said to go say thank you for taking us here." I realized with a shock that 'Jay' was…Ari. _

"_Jack, I'm your sister. I'm supposed to take you out." Max laughed, kissing his blond hair. Ari smiled. It was weird, not seeing all the scars and stuff on his face. "Right, Danny." He kissed her cheek and ran off. Max got up and wiped her face. _

"_James, help Jay buckle his boots." She ordered, tying her own skates. Jordon was suddenly there, finishing the job. "Thanks. Do you even want to be here? I mean, I know I 'baby-sit' your twin, but your parents said that you don't need to be supervised…" _

_"I know. James would rather have me here, anyways. Plus, it's more time I get to spend with you." At this I was confused. Jordon had brown hair. Iggy still had strawberry blond hair and pale skin. "You know, because he lives with Mom, I never get to see him. It's weird- like not having my right arm or something." Jordan laughed. "I guess that's weird- I should be glad no one gets us confused."_

_"No, I think it's great that __you like being around your brother. That's a good reason to come to these silly things." Max said, looking at the boy sitting next to her. I glared, if that was possible while in an out of body experience. _

_"He's not the only reason I come…" Jordon whispered, leaning forward and kissing Max. I felt sick, so I focused on Angel, Nudge, and the red headed Lana. She was about seven, too, and had red hair that was in ringlets, like Angels. They were all three talking, giggling and looking at Max and Jordon. They were talking shyly now. Iggy was watching with a glare, as he sat with a disgusted Ari and Gazzy. _

"_Okay, enough of that. Let's go skate!" Max said, grabbing Angel and Jordon's hands. They got on the ice and Angel was skating perfectly, but Max- still half the Max I knew- was not having an easy time. _

_"Do you need help?" Jordon asked with a laugh. He was trying to stifle himself. Iggy was openly laughing. _

_"No, I don't. I'm fine." Max snapped, straightening up. She was getting better. Iggy's face soured when he saw Jordon- apparently his twin?- put his hands on Max's waist to help her. I found I could move now. It felt like I was walking on the ice, though. _

_Suddenly I was not in the ice skating rink any more. I was…in a house? I smelled Mexican food cooking. Dr. Martinez was cooking, Jeb was watching TV with Ari, and Max was listening to music with Ella. _

_"Danny, did you invite Jordon to dinner?" Dr. Martinez called._

"_Yeah, Mom!"_

_"Danielle, don't be so loud. We're right here." Jeb sighed, picking Ari up and tossing the thin seven year old in the air, then catching him playfully. The boy was giggling like crazy. _

"_I don't get it."__ I ground out, realizing that they couldn't hear me either way. They sat down to eat. I felt my gut twist, seeing how happy Max was, sitting and eating a normal dinner- normal sized, too- and laughing with her family and JORDON. I glared. This wasn't fun. Something was off about how…how real this felt. _

"_So, what did you guys do today?" Jeb asked, looking directly at Jordon. I laughed a little. This was not happening. _Jeb _protective? Of MAX? How weird. _

_"We went ice skating with the kids, Dad." Max said, shooting him a look. He shrugged and continued eating. Ella giggled. _

_"And they kissed! It was so gross!" Ari tattled, eyes wide as he stuck his tongue out. Ella squealed, then hid behind her hair, blushing. Dr. Martinez smiled and laughed a little. Jeb choked on his food. _

_"What?"_

_"Dad, don't you dare." Max snarled. Jordon didn't look scared- as scared as I'm sure Jeb and I agreed he should have been- just guilty. _

_"I'm just saying-" _

_"Jeb, don't start. You are going to watch a movie tonight, right?" Dr. M cut in, looking at Max meaningfully. _

_"Uh, yeah. Jordon brought a scary movie over and we're gonna watch it." Max smiled. Ella squealed again. _

_"Alright. We'll watch television in our room, then. Ella, why don't you call Derek and you can watch the movie, too?" Dr. M said, watching her two daughters._

_"Yeah! Alright, I'll be right back!" Ella ran off, pulling out a disgustingly pink cell phone. I shuddered and refocused on Max. She was looking at her mom in awe._

_"You are the greatest, Mom. I don't ever want to leave this house."_

_"After a few more years you'll get bored of it." Her mom laughed, cleaning up the dinner plates._

_The next thing I saw was Ella saying good bye to some blond boy and walking upstairs. And Max and Jordon sitting on the couch. Max was laying on Jordon, hiding her face every time something gross happened. _

_"That's so nasty." Max murmured, breathing on Jordon's face. His body was tensed. _

_"Yeah- gross." He laughed, strained. I laughed at him. I didn't like the way he kept looking at her. Max sat up at the same time he did, seating her in his lap. She jumped up, blushing crazily. I smiled. _

_"Let's put a different movie on- just so I can sleep tonight." She went and got a random movie, throwing it on. _

_Too bad it was a mushy romance that had them both feeling awkward. Then of course, Max sighed in a frustrated way and kissed Jordon. I gagged and tried to look away, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. Not this again. Their make out was getting heated. Jordon had ever so subtly leaned towards her more, and now her hands were traveling up his shirt. I was staring at them, wide eyed. She wouldn't. She did. She threw his shirt off him, kissing his neck. He groaned and kissed her roughly. Max was teasing him. I was trying desperately to close my eyes, but it felt like they were closed. His hands traveled up the back of her shirt. She was fiddling with his belt. _

_"__STOP IT! I GET IT! I GET IT! HER LIFE WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT…me." I __yelled, falling to my knees. I was pounding my fists on the ground. _The ground slowly became cool metal, instead of carpeting and I found hands pulling me off the ground."I GET IT! Let me go!" I yelled, fighting. I was shaking.

"NO! Hold him still." They strapped me down. I was kicking and thrashing and biting at hands that came towards me. "Don't sedate him, just leave him alone!" I recognized the female voice- she was the one who gave me the vision in the first place.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled in rage.

"All we want you to do is follow our instructions, and you've got a get out of jail free card."

"I'll do it…just let me forget what I saw…" I whispered, my head down. I was attempting to look beaten, so that they would think it was safe to let me go, and then I would attack; she didn't seem to care.

"We need you to…destroy Maximum Ride. So she knows we're serious."

"I WILL NOT KILL HER!" I yelled, suddenly defensive. Why would they think I would 'destroy' her?

"You don't have to. I never said kill. I said destroy. Just tell her that you're leaving and not coming back. Don't you see how much better her life would be if you'd never met her?" The whitecoat asked, looking at me. I nodded. She was so happy…so…full of life.

"We want you to make sure she knows that you aren't coming back no matter what." I nodded, body numb. I was going to break my promise to her- that I'd never leave again. "And make sure she doesn't follow you." I nodded again. How could I be doing this, agreeing with the enemy, you ask? Obvious- they would either hurt me or Max and I saw how happy Max would be without me here- so I might as well get it over with, bite the bullet.

"We also have a tracking chip in you- and in the dog. If you don't do what we said, we'll know. And we'll know if she goes after you. We're trying to keep a multimillion dollar experiment alive here, but we will kill her if this goes wrong." I nodded again. Joy. This just keeps getting better.

'_Was I the one they were tracking the whole time?'_ I thought in disgust. '_Because Max mauled herself for no reason, then.'_

"You're free to go." She shook her head sadly at me, pressed a button, and the ceiling literally opened up. I blinked. Then I lurched into the air, feeling the binds releasing me. I whipped my midnight wings out, taking to the air immediately. There were a few updrafts, so I was rising quickly.

Where was Max, anyways? Was she still in the forest, or was she at her moms? Or even somewhere I wouldn't think of? Well, if I know Max, and I think I do, thank you very much, I'm pretty sure she's on her way here.

XXXXXX

I flew for an hour, flapping hard, trying to go quickly, when I saw a very large bird flying towards me with such speed that, of course, it had to be Max. Well, seeing as we weren't over any people, I decided to get her attention.

"MAX!" I yelled, diving down. She passed me, then flew back and dropped down. The first thing she did was drop her bag, then started checking me over for wounds, then she hugged me- hard. I didn't hug her back, as much as I wanted to. I bit my lip and sucked it up, my face going impassive. A face that took me only a few years to perfect, now it's being used against the one of the five people I'd never want to hurt.

"What happened? What'd they do to you? Are you hurt? How'd you get away?" She demanded, hands on her hips as she backed away from me and shook her wings out. She looked so worried.

"They took me, they didn't do anything to me. I'm fine." I said, impassive as ever. Max raised an eyebrow, her face becoming suddenly very cold. I wondered for a second what was going through her mind. Probably something along the lines of 'He's lying to me, he's probably bleeding or growing an extra limb or something…'

"Are you lying? You're not going to spontaneously fall out of the sky from blood loss or, like, grow an extra limb or something?" Thank you, thank you.

"No, I'm fine." I said. I didn't really know how to do this.

"How'd you manage to get away?" She asked suspiciously.

"They're not the brightest in the world. One of the newest whitecoats dropped a key." I responded, using as few words as necessary. She nodded.

"Well, if you're okay, we'd better get going back to the flock. They're worried about you." She smiled a little. I would have, too, if not for what I had to do.

"I'm not going back to the flock." I said slowly.

"Why not? Hungry?" She smirked, but I saw the defensiveness in her eyes. I was now tense, ready for the emotional pain.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'm just not coming with you. I'm leaving. Don't follow me, don't come to get me. I don't want to be anywhere near you." I said, trying not to let anything come into my eyes. Max laughed nervously, taking a step towards me.

"What do you mean? Are you kidding? Now is not the time to joke around, Fang."

"I'm not joking. Max, I want out of the flock. You're going to get us all killed, not saving the world and all of that." I said, hoping she'd get the hint that I didn't want to hurt her. She didn't. Her brown eyes immediately filled with tears.

"I'm _trying_. Okay, Fang? I'm trying my hardest! It's just…hard…and that's why I can't bear it if you leave." She looked at me, face red. "I need you to be here- you're my best friend. It's like one of those cheesy TV shows, where one friend moves away and the other one can't seem to do anything right. I'd fall apart with out you."

"You'll be fine- better. You'll be better. I'm leaving, I'm not coming back. You'll have to deal with it." I said coldly. Her face cleared, and I was worried for a second, that the Voice in her head was filling her in. If so, then they'd kill her.

"I'll have to deal with it…" She whispered to herself, rubbing the scar on her left arm. Where she'd tried to cut the chip out. Would mine be in the same place? I looked at my arm, focusing hard. As if I might just develop a power that let me see through flesh and bone.

"Yes, you will. I'm leaving. Don't follow me. Don't even bother telling the flock that I made it out." That was my own way of protecting them. The younger ones. Max's head snapped up. She saw through that.

"Why?"

"Don't want Angel and Nudge to talk you into doing something you really don't want to do." I shrugged, as if it was no big thing. It was. I was leaving them and I…would go where?

"You're going to break your promise." She said it, and that almost had me telling her that it was a joke.

"Yes. And it's the last one I will break to you." I swore, staring at her passively. She sighed.

"Goodbye, then…You know, you might just be welcomed back, if you ever wanted-"

"I won't."

"Just in case-"

"No, Max, I just won't." I was trying to crush the small seed of hope that I could see in her eyes. It wasn't good for her to hold on when it was hopeless. "You'll be happier."

"You have officially lost it. Whatever. Go. I don't want to look at your face. It's disgusting me. How could you do that to Angel? Gazzy- goth knows he looks up to you, and Iggy. Nudge will miss you. Iggy won't say it, but he can't handle being second oldest, because he's not used to it. You've just tore the flock apart, Fang. You may think you're just destroying me, but you've done so much worse than that." She swore in a solemn voice, glaring at me.

I wanted to flinch at these words- I hadn't really thought about what it would do to the rest of the flock, just to our leader. Because, not that I like to admit it, she leans on me. I know that. It's like I'm her own, personal journal, with an attitude. And I didn't mind that position in her life, either. It was killing me, having to do this to her. Them. To do this to any of them.

"Right. Well, bye." I started to take off, but stopped and looked her in the eyes. "Get the dogs X-rayed." I said, letting us have one of our "I'll-read-your-mind-if-you-read-mine" moments. She nodded and took off, flying with the incredible speed of hers. I dropped to the ground, letting my wings spread as far as possible. What did I just do to my flock? My family?

I drew in a shuddering breath and realized that Max left her bag here. I stepped towards it. No doubt she'd done it on purpose. Probably the same reason I'd told her to get the dogs X-rayed. Because at some point, we were friends. Now she hates me. I opened the bag and saw food, bandages, my clothes, and the laptop. She'd brought it because she had a feeling. She was right, as per usual. I smirked a little, then leaned against a tree, opening the laptop. I was a little disgusted.

_**If anyone see's a mad, angry, fourteen year old blond, don't get in her way. I think I have officially broken Maximum Ride. Anyone have any glue? I think this would be best, anyways. I won't have any updates with the flock, not now, not ever again. I just know that hopefully, Max is going to complete her mission, happily. Well, knowing Max, she'll go down kicking and screaming, but she'll do it. And after that, she'll be happy. Also, if anyone hears anything suspicious, please, leave a comment.**_

_**Fly on, **_

_**Fang.**_

I looked at it, sighed, and waited for the strange people who watch the blog religiously to comment back. I put it to the side and leaned my head back. I heard a small ping and looked at the comment box. Four already.

"From-_Veryangrychica. _

_YOU DID WHAT?! You broke UP with Max? When did this happen? WTF? I mean, seriously. I never even knew you were together! Do you realize that you have half the world hating you right now, boy?_

-Valery."

I sighed and started to type a reply.

"_**NO! Would you people READ for once? I said that I B-R-O-K-E Maximum Ride, not that I broke UP with her. Get lives already, jeesh."**_ I shuddered and sent it.

"From- _TabbyKat._

_I'm so sorry to hear that, Fang. I'll be looking out for any of them, or anything unusual. You want us to make sure they don't get hurt, yes? Well me and my brothers will look out for her._

_-_Tabbitha, Queen Of Arizona."

"**Finally, someone normal. Thanks, but…don't focus your being on that. Thank you for your…concern? -Fang." **I sent it and sighed. I really couldn't deal with all of these babbling fools.

"From-_ Bitemebitch. _

_Dude, that sucks. We live in a small town in Arizona, near Death Valley, and about we just heard someone yelling from down the street. They sounded pissed. I thought I'd seen someone flying, but, I might just be being hopeful. Sorry to hear about that._

_-_Zane, Watchful One."

"**Thanks, Zane, but I don't think that…would be a very good idea to mention that you heard or saw anything. Or at least, don't tell anyone where you live. It could be Max, or a very, very angry mother. -Fang." **Just one more. That is, until more people start showing up.

"From-_Thegirlwhoknowsyou…_

_Sorry to hear it. Is there a particular reason why you did this? Or did you do it on a whim?_

_-_Jane." 

I paused, thinking about it.

"**Yeah, there is, Jane. One that was so stupid, but smart at the same time. I saved her, but I broke her, if that makes sense. I'm debating on doing something really stupid, but it's possibly the only way I can…fix this. -Fang." **I had sent it before I could actually think about what I'd said. When I thought about it, I went and sent the girl an email.

"**That was nothing. That was ranting. Don't think anything of it. I may be 2 percent bird, but I'm also 98 percent human, so don't start. -Fang." **

That should do it. I closed the lap top and put it in the light blue bag. Urgh. Maybe, if I left now, I could go somewhere where we'd never been, so that I didn't feel like…I'd betrayed them all.

'_Of course you're going to feel like that, Fang. YOU DID!'_ I yelled at myself mentally. I heard a ping and sighed. I could wait to check it…or I could procrastinate and check it now. So I sat back down and opened it again.

"New BLOG POST!

Title- WHAT! THE!! F!!

By- Nudge

"Fang, if you're reading this, I'm going to beat you! Why would you do that to Max?! What did she do to you? She came to get you, that's what! And you do THIS?! I hate you, Fang No-Last-Name. I cannot believe you'd do this! How could you abandon the family? What, because you think the blog will save the world, you broke your promise to Max?! How dare you?!

-A very angry Nudge."

I bit my lip and sighed. It didn't sound anything like Nudge. It could be any of the flock. Or if someone hacked our pass and got in, we're screwed, but that also meant Nudge didn't say all of those horrible things about me.

'_Horrible, no. True, yes.'_ I thought. I snapped the laptop shut and jumped into the air with the bag. I flew, hard. It was a good way to clear my head. I could just go get an X-ray at a hospital, but that would require some insurance, that I do not have. I mean, I could ask someone on the blog, but hello! Can I be more specific about asking to be caught?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX **Two Weeks Later XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stood near the water, ready to either go in, or to sit down. I sort of figured that the chip was in the same place- because obviously they wouldn't think we experiments would figure out that they put in the same place. Now, I was obviously starting to think like Max, as her logic was coming into my mind. To cut it out myself. But I knew what was there in my arm. Did I really need my left arm? Well…I'm ambidextrous, so I don't need it horribly, but I wouldn't be able to fight as well. I could just…leave it in and never see my best friend again, but that would mean that I would ultimately not have a reason to live.

I drew my pocket knife out of my -gasp!- pocket and opened it slowly. It was still sharp, because I'd never really had a chance to use it. I'm surprised they didn't take it away when I was wherever I was being held captive. I'd been ignoring the blog since the first day.

It couldn't…well, it would hurt. A lot, by the way Max had flinched. But if she could be brave enough to do it, then so could I. I pressed the tip of the knife to my olive colored flesh, then put pressure. I was taking a guess at where they put it and also what I'd have to go through. I'd try to avoid all the important stuff.

…

Before I got too deep into my flesh, though -meaning I was bleeding everywhere, but wasn't dizzy or anywhere near anything important- I heard someone yelling. I looked back and saw Iggy. And, damn it, he had Total. I started to get up, but then I realized something- how had he known I was down here?

"Iggy?" I asked, and was surprised to find my voice…tired.

"Don't move." He growled, sounding pissed. "This is going to hurt either way, but if you try to run, I'll have to hurt you." I wanted to snort at him. But I didn't.

"What are you talking- whoa. What're you doing with that?" I demanded, watching an electric rod that he'd pulled out. I started to move, when I saw his pupils. Completely black, not milky in anyway.

"Fang, just hold still."

"It doesn't hurt after a few seconds." Total assured, flapping his wings- that were fully developed. I backed up, and spread my wings.

"Sorry, bro." Iggy sighed. "Okay!" He called. I felt something hit me hard behind the neck, and I fell to the ground, unable to move. Then something was stinging me, everywhere. I wanted to cry out, but instead I flinched. It was starting to make my limbs numb, hard to breath…black was seeping into my vision, when Iggy stopped the pain.

"Okay, you can get up now." He laughed. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I sat up, then realized my arm was still bleeding. I sighed and looked at Iggy.

"Where are the others? Are they with you?"

"Dur." Nudges voice said from behind me. She sounded smug. "Remember how you taught me how to kick higher than my head?" I nodded. "Well, I got better." Gazzy appeared, then Angel and Akila. Last was Max. She looked thinner. I looked at her hesitantly as she stepped towards me.

"Fang…" She whispered, and I saw tears in her eyes. I wanted to hug her, but…suddenly she was extremely close. "Your so STUPID!" She whacked me upside the head, then pulled me into a hug. I stiffened, then hugged her back. I know you all think that I'm acting all big and bad and manly when I don't give out hugs like everyone else. Well, my dear friend, the truth is here. It hurts when people touch my skin. I think there is a disease out there, and I can't remember what it is, but it's not contagious or life threatening- it just makes your skin hurt when other skin touches you. Yes I realize how that sounds. But I have it, whatever it's called.

"Why didn't you just tell her that they'd made you do it?" Nudge demanded.

"I couldn't." I shrugged. They all sensed that we wanted to be alone for a second, and they left, no doubt to hear it from Angel. Max sat down and I sat beside her, allowing her to bandage up my arm.

"This- won't- happen- again." She said, pulling the wrap tighter with each word. I almost winced and nodded. "Iggy just disabled your chip. Jeb couldn't make it less painful, but Total is clean, too." She said.

"Wow." I said, simple, to the point.

"It sucked to have to let everyone go through that, but we got through it. We weren't sure who had chips in them, but we knew we had to be safe." I nodded.

"Now tell me the truth, Fang. Why did you not tell me?"

"They said that if I didn't leave, they'd kill you. And…" I stopped.

"Are you at a loss for words? Because, seriously, that's unlikely. You never talk, so you must save your words up." She joked, brushing her wing against mine. I shivered a little, inwardly.

"Well, they showed me something, something that made me believe something. It's true, too, but I want to stay with the flock more than anything else." I stopped, before I let myself talk without thinking.

"What did they show you?" She asked casually.

"Nothing important." I responded. Then I did something stupid- once again. I kissed her cheek. Nothing big, but if she reacted the way she always did, then she'd take off. To my surprise, she took a deep breath. Then she turned and kissed my cheek, then walked off. My face got hot.

I went to join the flock, once again. It would not be like it was before. Because now, I know how to destroy the indestructible Maximum Ride. And I know that if she'd never met me, she'd be normal, happy, living a teenage life; Iggy would have a twin, they would all be fine. But that's just me, I guess. Carrying chaos wherever I go. And I wear this title proudly.

**--OGF-A/N--FSADFD--A/N--FSDAFDS--A/N--SDAFSDA--A/N--SDFA--A/N--DSAFDS--**

**This will have a sequel. Please review. I'd love it if you did. XP. No need to tell me if it's OOC, I know that. I'm horrible at keeping it in character, but I did attempt it, at least. Subtle Fax-ness. Hope you enjoyed. Lots of strength- Izzy **


End file.
